


Returned

by Bennie133



Series: MadaTobi Week Fun [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Slavery, but don't worry, it all gets fixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: Blood. Tracing a path down cold precious metal, dripping onto the ground beneath it, staining the land further. Rise and fall. Inhale, exhale.





	Returned

 

 

 

Blood. Tracing a path down cold precious metal, dripping onto the ground beneath it, staining the land further. Rise and fall. Inhale, exhale. Eyes fought the harsh glare of the sunlight, appraising the now empty ring of the stadium, before raising to the stands, looking for the box that held the leader of this barbaric town. He stared at him, not moving from his place on the grounds, unwavering. He could feel the blood staining his own clothes, the warmth of his own blood letting him know he had not come out unscathed. After acknowledging it, he ignored it. Finally, his ears slowly ceased ringing from the adrenaline rushing his strong body, and he heard the roars and shouts of approval from the audience, yet he waited for the man to speak.

Finally, the man stood, walking to the edge, hands resting on the walls that separated him from everyone and everything else. He raised his hands and then lowered them down once more, and the silence that fell over the area was deafening. He tipped his head to the warrior on the field, eyes gleaming, “Well fought, outsider.” He praised, a calculated smile on his face. “You have managed to survive our arena.” There was another brief cheer throughout the crowd, however; they quickly quieted down again. “As promised, you shall have your gold. You have proven your metal to be more than worthy of our home, I wish to give you another gift tonight. I hope it is to your liking.” He said, another twitch of the lips.

Tilting his head, he eyed the man hiding behind his special little box, before nodding, lifting his sword up in salute, “Thank you, milord.” Placing his sword in its sheath, he began to stalk to where the gates were lifting to let him out, stepping over bodies as he made his way out of the arena. Some might live, others would die. It was hardly his worry.

Walking out of the arena, he supposed there were a few benefits to this town and how brutal they were. He didn't really have to clean up until he made it to his rooms, and therefore didn't have to dump cold water over himself like he would have to from other arenas he had visited too. So he walked down the street, bloodied up. By the time he made it back to where he was staying, one of the lord's servants was outside his door, with another person wrapped in a cloak beside him, with a hood on. “Your lord moves fast.” He commented dryly.

The servant gave a small smile, “It seems you walked while we came horseback.” He replied smoothly, before tossing out a bag. “There's the coin.” He stated, before looking over at the man beside him, “And this is your other reward. He's yours for the night.” He said with a chuckle, turning around and walking off.

Looking between the servant and the man in front of him, he raised a brow, unsure what this mans purpose was. “Ahh... Would you like to come in?” He asked as he opened the door, not knowing how to handle a sudden guest. Especially when he'd no idea what it was the man was offering.

The man in the cloak just gave a small nod, “If it pleases you.” He murmured, stepping into the room. It wasn't until the warrior closed the door that he shook off the cloak with the hood, revealing himself. Pale complexion, with dusty silvery hair, his face clear and pale other than the red make-up line adorning him, marking lines on his cheeks and chin, as well as black and red eyeliner, and lips dyed red. His only clothes were a pair of thin, chalwar pants, beads and metals adorning his hips. And then silver bracelets and... was that a collar?

Eyeing his neck, the warrior frowned. “Why are you wearing that?” He demanded, stepping closer slowly, cautiously. He reached his hand out, feeling around the collar, made from the same silver. “You're a slave?” He whispered, scared to hear the answer. An arena blood soaked by willing was one thing, but had he killed unwilling participants? Had he stepped into a town filled with slavery?

“Yes, Master.” The pale man answered, before sliding his hands up the warrior's sides. “I am here for your pleasure.” He murmured, deep voice purring.

Shivering from the voice, the warrior lowered his hands, pushing away those hands that touched him. “I will not sleep with a slave.” He growled, frowning. “What's your name?”

The slave frowned for a moment, before giving a sly smile, coming up towards the warrior again, “My name is Tobirama, Master.” He said, voice dropping lower. “Do not hesitate with your pleasure.” He murmured, hand coming up to that face, “That is why I am here.”

The warrior lifted a hand, grasping Tobirama's, “I do not condone slavery.” He hissed, gently peeling that soft hand away from his, before kissing the top of it. “And someone as beautiful as you does not need to touch me. I am not cleaned.” He murmured, looking Tobirama in the eyes. What beautiful, red, eyes. He closed his own and took a deep breath, “My name is Madara.” He said quietly, offering a small smile up for the slave.

Biting his lip, Tobirama stepped closer, leaning in, “The blood does not bother me, Master.” He responded, leaning in further, “Please do not send me away. They will not be pleased you did not accept me. Let me do my job.” He pulled back, eyes pleading.

Frowning, Madara reached up, gently brushing away the bangs that fell in front of the man's eyes, “Fine.” He relented, before tugging on the hand he still held. Staring into those eyes, he felt his throat closing. “I will find a way to free you.” He whispered, petting that hair once more. “Whether I have to buy it or steal you from this place.” He promised. “You are too beautiful to be caged here.”

Taken back, Tobirama raised his eyes to the warriors, seeing nothing but sincerity. After having become forced to be a slave, he had learned to read peoples character. Usually, the brutes who won the arena never cared for anyone but themselves, yet this warrior did. He was almost astounded. “Thank you.” He said low, before his eyes flickered towards the washroom. “Let's get you cleaned up now.” He said, squeezing the hand that held his.

Giving an awkward smile, Madara nodded, leading the man into the bathroom. He went to where a pot was hanging over wood, and grabbed a match to start a fire, striking it and then carefully holding it under some twigs until the caught. He grabbed the pot, taking it over to the spout that brought water up into this room, and began to fill it up. “How long have you been.... stuck?” He asked.

Tilting his head as he observed the warrior, Tobirama shrugged, “For about four years now.” He answered honestly. “I wasn't originally from here, as you can guess. My home is far away. I believe it was to spite my brother.” He told him. “This area is so remote, I doubt that he would ever be able to find me.”

Turning to him, Madara frowned, “To spite your brother? Why? Why take you instead of him?”

Tobirama frowned, “Does it really matter?” He countered, before walking towards the man, batting his hand away now the pot was filled, turning off the water, hauling the thing over to the fire. “It was a while ago, I'm sure it matters little now.” He replied evenly. “You truly do not plan to use me sexually. At all?”

“I promise I will not. I am not going to do anything against your will.” Madara answered vehemently. “I despise slavery and those beasts who take pleasure in it.”

Looking up from the water, Tobirama turned an analyzing eye to him, “And if I wanted to?” He inquired, eyes going up and down. Despite being covered in blood, the man was handsome. A bit feral looking right now, though he felt like perhaps he always looked like that.

“No,” Madara said sternly. “If... if you are not opposed as a free man, I have little interests in turning you down. I cannot while you are still wearing that blasted collar.” He seethed, hands clenching.

They stayed in silence until the tub was filled, and despite Madara's reluctance, Tobirama smirked at him as he helped him undress, “Please let me do something.” He had murmured, helping the warrior climb into the tub, washing the sweat and blood off of his back, careful of the wounds he had, even if they were superficial.

Madara watched him every moment except for those he was behind him, and he found himself relaxing under those surprisingly strong hands, despite how soft they were. “Who were you before?” He asked quietly, head tilted back on the edge of the tub.

Moving to his side, Tobirama hummed, “I was a scholar and a warrior.” He responded, longing toning his voice. “It's been so long since I held my sword, or my books and scrolls.” He looked to the floor, “I miss them dearly. And my brother, even if he is an idiot most of the time.”

Reaching a hand out, Madara clasped Tobirama's, “I swear to you I will get you out of here, and I will help you find your home.” He bit his lip, “You no longer have calluses or anything of the sort. If you plan on retaking up the sword, it's going to hurt again.”

That earned him a smile, Tobirama thought, giving him one. “I would take sore hands and feet over a sore body.” He answered, before grabbing that hand, carefully massaging it, getting a slight groan from the man in the tub. “You promise me freedom. Let me pleasure you with relaxation, at least.”

With a sigh, Madara gave in, “Nothing more.”

 

 

 

The Lord was not so pleased with Madara wanting to buy his best pleasure slave. Despite how much Madara offered, the man did not budge. Finally, he said fuck him, and he grabbed Tobirama, forcing their way out. He fended off several of the guards in the house, and at some point, Tobirama had picked up one of their swords. If he hadn't been informed that he was once a warrior as well, Madara would have been surprised and so very impressed. Well, he was impressed. Tobirama held his own well, and he almost found it difficult to know he was stuck here and hadn't gotten out.

“And you've not fought for your own freedom?!” He yelled as he slashed at another man, as far as he could tell one of the last blocking their escape route.

“They usually don't bring me any means to get a weapon, I am not suicidal enough to try to take one when surrounded by twenty men!” Tobirama hissed back, slicing through his own opponent.

It wasn't much longer till they ran out, the lord cursing and screaming behind them. Madara grabbed Tobirama and pulled him through the alleys of the town, making his way to where the town stables were, housing his horse. It was a mad dash in and out, and he did steal a horse from someone else, getting Tobirama up on top of it before they galloped out of the town into the open fields.

Once they were far enough away, Madara signaled for them to slow, “Where is your home? If I am familiar with it, getting back should not be too hard.”

Beside him, Tobirama frowned, “I am from Erstonia.” He murmured, glancing at his companion for the moment.

Instantly, Madara's sharp eyes leveled on him, “Truly? I come from Aston.” He said, watching the mans reaction.

Startled, Tobirama frowned, “Surely you jest.” He answered, tightening his feet around the horse he rode.

Madara smirked, “I do not.” He answered, before frowning. “I will keep my promise.” He assured the other man. “I do not turn back on my word.”

Cautiously, Tobirama answered with a small smile, “So I am gathering. Are you sure you feel like walking into the enemies town?”

At that, Madara gave a small laugh, “And if I told you there was a tentative truce at the moment?”

Staring hard, Tobirama raised a brow, “Is there truly?”

Madara grinned, “I do not jest.”

 

 

 

“Just hold still, damn it all!” Madara bellowed, locking Tobirama in place between his legs, trying to keep the squirming man beneath him.

“You're crushing my throat!” Tobirama protested, hand between the front of his throat and the collar surrounding his neck. “Find some other way!” He protested, still trying to get away from this mans ridiculously strong grip.

With a loud metallic snap, the lock of the collar fell to the ground, clanking on the wooden floor beneath the men. With a quiet gasp, both of Tobirama's hands shot up, feeling around his neck, before a choked laugh escaped him, tears in his eyes. “It's off.” He breathed, barely a whisper.

Panting, Madara grinned, “I said I could get it.” He said, putting down the blacksmith tool he had snooped around to find as he relaxed his hold, placing them down on the floor. He was unprepared when the man between his legs turned around sharply, dragging him into a heated kiss.

Pulling back, a sob taking over, Tobirama wrapped his arms around Madara's neck, “Thank you, thank you.” He chanted softly, a sob in between.

Wrapping his arms around the man, Madara gently rubbed his back, “Shh, it's okay. It's over. You're never going back.” He murmured, rocking the man back and forth.

When the broken sobs quieted down into soft hiccups, Tobirama released his hold, settling back between the man's thighs, giving him a soft watery smile. “Thank you, Madara. For everything.”

Returning the smile, Madara nodded, “It was an honor, Tobirama.” He murmured, tentatively reaching out, squeezing the mans hands. “We need to find you some real clothes. That cloak isn't going to keep you warm while we travel, and there's only so many inns we can stop at in-between.”

“I don't have any money to get more than this, we'd have to-” Tobirama was shushed by a finger coming to his lips.

Madara lifted a coin purse in his free hand, “I've more than enough to buy your clothing.” Before Tobirama could protest, he shook his head, “Don't worry about it. The money doesn't really mean anything to me, it was just so that I could continue my journey.”

Slumping his shoulders, Tobirama nodded, “If you're positive.” He murmured against the finger.

Smirking, Madara nodded, “Though I might miss those pants.” He added on.

With a small laugh, Tobirama smirked, before crawling onto Madara's lap, “I am no longer a slave. He breathed against Madara's neck, “Let me repay you.”

Choking on his breath, Madara ran his fingers through that soft hair, dropping the bag to the floor with a clank, “There's no need.”

Nibbling on that neck, Tobirama purred, “This is my choice now. Please.” He whispered, biting down where the neck meets the shoulder.

With a groan, Madara succumbed to him. “Anything you want.” He breathed, hands clasping onto this vixens shoulders.

 

 

 

Day and night passed, some sleeping huddled together under the stars, other nights under the safety of a roof. Some nights Madara would spar with Tobirama, helping the younger man get back up to par, and other nights, Tobirama would tell him the secrets of his studies, of the stars, of maths, language, anything he could remember. It took them two months to make it near the borders of Estonia, and in those two months, they had lain together, whispers of lust ghosting between them, mouths pressed together as their bodies intertwined.

Peering up at the walls, Tobirama almost felt reluctant to return home. He had never told Madara who he really was, and he found he became afraid to tell him, not knowing how the other man might react. Yet, he wanted more than anything to go and find his brother, tell him he was alright now, returned home safely. As they rode up to the town's gate, Tobirama tucked himself back under his hood, riding behind Madara.

“State your business.” One of the men said, eyes narrowed at Madara. He recognized the warrior immediately, who wouldn't? After all, he was a high general for the Astonians.

Tipping his head, Madara frowned, “I am simply here for pleasure.” He said, his chin raising. “Let me pass, or must I talk to your Lord?” He questioned with a thinly veiled threat. The guards grumbled before permitting them entrance, letting them into the city. As the two men trotted along, Madara glanced back to Tobirama, “You're awfully silent. Are you alright?”

“I'll be fine,” Tobirama answered, pulling up beside Madara. “I just never thought I might see home once more.” He mumbled. Glancing around the streets, he felt some anxiety rise up in him. He turned his gaze to Madara, looking upon him. He had a temper sometimes, and he could be grouchy, though mainly in the mornings, he had been nothing but kind and generous towards him. He was reluctant at the idea he might leave after this. Their nights together had brought feelings into Tobirama's life, and he didn't want to lose it.

Looking around the city, Madara frowned, “Are you going to tell me where you live now, or are you just going to be silent and lead the way?”

Biting his lip for just a moment, Tobirama did, in fact, pull ahead, taking the lead. “This way.” He said, glancing back, before moving them along, avoiding groups of people who were clustered together. Navigating through the streets was easy, the buildings almost all still the same. He passed by several people who would have recognized him immediately without his cloak, and he was grateful for its reprieve.

When Tobirama ordered for the horses to stop, Madara looked to the building the young man was gazing at and felt himself startle. He wasn't looking in awe, he was looking in longing, for something he had once had, that he held dear. “Oh.” He mumbled, watching Tobirama remove his hood. He was an idiot, he should have realized. “You're the missing prince.” He watched helplessly as Tobirama turned his gaze slowly back to him. “You're the missing Senju.” The reason the war had even stopped.

Closing his eyes, Tobirama nodded, “I am.” He answered, “I... was hesitant to tell you.” He said, almost feeling ashamed of himself.

Madara scoffed, “What, worried some random warrior would hurt you, demand ransom?” He accused.

Eyes wide, Tobirama shook his head, “No, that's not!” He was stopped when a shout of his name reached his ears.

“Tobi?!” There, standing at the door, was his elder brother, Hashirama, staring in disbelief at him.

“Hash.” He said brokenly, staring at him, soaking in the site. Within moments he was a flurry, scuttling off of the horse, only to be tackled into, arms wrapping so tightly around him.

“You're here, oh stars, you're here!” Hashirama cried out, rocking his little brother back and forth. “You're home, you're home!” Pulling back, Hashirama kept his hands on his shoulders, tears falling down his cheeks, “You're really here.” He whispered.

Tears filling his eyes, Tobirama nodded, “I've returned to you.” He murmured, hands clasping Hashirama's arms. He looked to Madara, who was still gazing at him, “I would not be here without this man, he saved my life.”

Eyes flicking up and down over Tobirama once more finally broke away, only to widen, “Madara, you're back. Wait.” He looked between the two of them, “You brought him home to me.”

Surprised, Tobirama stepped back, “You two are... familiar?”

With a snort, Madara got off his horse, “We are.” He answered, only to get the wind knocked out of him as Hashirama crushed him in his grasp, “Thank you, Maddy.” He whispered, before pulling back. “Tobirama, do you not know who he is?” He asked his brother with a soft smile, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, bringing him to Madara, “This is the high general from Aston.” He informed him.

“Uchiha.” Tobirama breathed. He could feel they hysteria bubbling up in him, and he laughed, head thrown back, “I was rescued by fucking Madara Uchiha?” He asked in disbelief. Oh, he knew who the man was now, though he'd never seen him before in person. His brother has fought him countless times on the battlefield, and he had fought his little brother, Izuna Uchiha. Tobirama was positive there was some kind of irony here. He was rescued by another prince who had been traveling the lands, by himself, like an idiot, instead of being with his people. He would never have thought it.

Hashirama eyed Tobirama, before getting too excited to see him back home, “Where have you been? How did Madara find you? Were you safe, hurt?” He asked rapid fire.

Putting his hands up, Tobirama shook his head, “That's nothing to say outside. Please, let's go in. I'm tired from the journey, and I'm sure Madara is, too.”

Like a kicked puppy, Hashirama nodded, “Yes, of course.” He answered, “Leave the horses out here, I'm sure they won't wander off before we can get someone to put them away for you.” He said quickly, pulling the two men in behind him. “Oh, Tobi, you've missed so much. I'm married now if you didn't know.”

Blinking, Tobirama stared at the back of his brothers head, “You are?” He should have figured, but it was still surprising. “That means you're king now.”

“Oh, yeah. But anyway, you'll love my wife, she's into studies just as much as you are, and she's pregnant right now, we're so excited, but, oh Tobi, I'm so glad you're home, I have so much more to tell you!” He exclaimed.

 

 

 

 

The rest of the day was blurry to Tobirama from there on, information dumped upon his head, and dinners were thrown in celebration of him being home. He met Mito, and he did enjoy getting to meet her, but every time he tried to get back to Madara, he was cut off from someone coming in to see him and say hello, and how glad they were he was home. Mostly, his cousins, but other than Touka he did not care too much about that.

It wasn't until the next morning he was able to look for the other man and finally confront him. He found him in the stables, grooming his horse. Stepping into the room, he watched as the man brushed his horse's mane, letting the creature eat oats from a bucket as he cleaned him. “Madara?”

Craning his neck, Madara eyed him, “Tobirama.” He answered, turning back to his horse.

Not letting it get to him, Tobirama stepped beside him, before reaching out cautiously, touching a hand to one of Madara's, “Can we talk, please?”

Stilling, Madara finally met the young man's gaze, “What do you want to talk about?”

Closing his eyes briefly, Tobirama frowned down at him, “I wanted to finish what I attempted to tell you yesterday. I was not hesitant to tell you in fear that you would use me, but in fear that... you would be.” Tobirama stopped a moment, voice paused. This was harder than he thought, to say these words. “I cannot say it the way I feel it. I want you. Not just this,” He whispered, hands trailing over Madara's shoulders, “I want you for this.” He said, tapping his fingers against Madara's chest, over where his heart would be.

Dawning slowly washed over Madara, “Did you believe that I would not want you anymore, simply because I am from Aston? And because you were a prince from Estonia?” He questioned. Tobirama glancing away was all he needed to confirm it. “Where you came from did not matter when I set about to take you home, why would it matter for anything else?”

Struggling for the right words, Tobirama sighed, “I was a prince, reduced to a sex slave. It was not just because of our lands being at war with each other. Is it not revolting, for a Prince to seek so low? To be captured and traded off by the enemy, until he was but a worthless slave?”

Silence fell over them, before Madara reached for Tobirama, pulling him into his arms, “You are a fool.” He whispered, kissing that pale neck, making Tobirama melt in his hold. “What they did to you was not your fault, and I won't allow you to believe that.” He assured him, “I do not speak of my emotions freely, but I believe just this once, I might have to if only to convince you.” He pulled back, his eyes locking with Tobirama's, “I have come to love you, these months we spent together.”

Speechless, Tobirama stared into those dark eyes, before a smile was brought to his face, “And I you.” He murmured, before leaning in, kissing him.

After the kiss, Madara laughed, confusing Tobirama. “This is, honestly, this is perfect.” He got out, before chuckling away.

Frowning, Tobirama crossed his arms, “What is?” He demanded.

Madara grinned, “This peace fell between us because you went missing and Hashirama was distressed. Tobi, if we were together...”

At that, Tobirama grinned as well, “A union. It would make it permanent. There would not be a war between our people anymore.” With a small laugh, he pulled Madara into another kiss. “Did you have a question for me then, Madara Uchiha?”

Smugly, Madara nodded, “Indeed.” He pulled up one of Tobirama's hand, kissing the back of it. “What do you think of a wedding?”

“Could be delightful. Who's getting married?” Tobirama inquired playfully, batting his eyelids at Madara, making the older man laugh.

“I do believe it would be us.” He murmured.

 

 

 

A month later, a treaty of peace was permanently sealed between the two lands, and Madara Uchiha became King of Aston with his marriage to Tobirama Uchiha. After their wedding and the feast that followed for the next week, they would finally have a chance to be alone again. Tobirama had sneaked out early during the last night of the party while Madara finished up with the last of the guests, waiting impatiently for them to leave. Once they were gone, he went to his rooms, only to be blindsided by the lit candles around his bed, and Tobirama sprawled in the middle, with his chalwar pants on once more, make-up on his face, and bangles covering his wrists and ankles.

“Welcome home, love.” Tobirama murmured from the bed, sitting up ever so slightly on his elbows. Watching the emotions play over Madara's face, he smirked, “Come and take your reward.” He murmured. It had become an inside joke at this point, Tobirama being his reward when Madara won the arena battles, and for being offered Tobirama himself as a reward from Hashirama when the man found out they had been together. He practically dumped Tobirama into the man's lap and told him to keep him safe if he wanted to live.

Prowling around the bed, Madara kept his gaze on Tobirama, before looking him up and down, “Are you to be my slave, Tobirama?” He asked, licking his lips. “A slave to my desires?”

Cocking his head to the side, Tobirama smiled at him, “If it pleases you, Master.”

Crawling up onto the bed, Madara laid beside him, hand trailing up and down his side, before going to his flank and squeezing. “You are the Master here.” He whispered, leaning in and kissing down Tobirama's shoulder and arm, eliciting shivers in response. “My heart is a slave to your every whim.” He murmured, pulling Tobirama close as he kissed him sweetly.

Purring, Tobirama wrapped his arms around Madara's waist, pulling them snug together, “I know.” He whispered with a grin.

 


End file.
